Looks Can Be Deceiving
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Near isn't all that he appears to be. NearxReader


**_Moth: _**_Well howdy! I have to thank a friend of mine, Berry-chan for the wonderful idea! :) Thank you! :) I'm terribly sorry it's short, but it's very juicy. I didn't hold back TOO much, so tell me what you think :) and as always ~~~ = your name :) _

* * *

><p>I was the one who began the tickle fight. I couldn't stand it anymore. he was playing with his toys and looked so adorable, I just had to find an excuse to touch him. I snuck up behind him and tickled his sides. He let out his adorable little laugh and fell over.<p>

"~~~~! Hahaha hey what are you doing?" he asked with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Can't you tell I'm tickling you silly." I said poking his sides. He turned on his back and looked up at me. He began to tickle my tummy and I fell over laughing. Now he was on top of me tickling me. I couldn't take it, the tickles were too much for me.

"Now look who's being tickled." He said smiling. I looked back up at him and blushed. His hands slid under my shirt and his soft fingertips felt wonderful on my skin. He noticed this and stopped. "~~~~, are you okay, did I hurt you?"he asked. My shirt was half way up, it reached the base of my bra and I couldn't help but continue to blush. I don't think he realized that he kept running his fingertips up and down my stomach.

"N-Near that uhm…that feels really nice…" I said looking away from embarrassment. "I know you probably don't ever do this, or want to, but that feels really nice…"

"What makes you think I don't want to?" he asked getting closer to me. "How do you know if I didn't do this on purpose?" his finger tips touched my lips and looked into his eyes. I blushed again. I shrugged.

"Y-You strike me as a prude kind of guy…" I whispered. I saw his little face get a smirk and he licked his lips. I have been his friend for some amount of time and he has never expressed any kind of sexual behavior or desire, well at least to my knowledge. He stood up and I glanced up at him. He held his hand out and I took it. He led me to his fluffy bed and pushed me back. He crawled on top of me and played with my hair.

"Then I guess you don't know the _real_ me ~~~~." He whispered in my ear. I felt his teeth gently bite my ear and then his lips came around to the front of my neck. I threw my head back and blushed.

"N-Near…." I let out a tiny moan and smiled. His lips felt amazing on my skin. He stopped kissing me and lifted my shirt off. I couldn't have been more bashful, I tried to hide behind my hair. He pulled my hair away and looked at me.

"Don't hide beautiful…you're so pretty…" his voice was soft and his eyes were smiling. "I want to see your face." I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. I could feel his hard on growing through his white pants, and he was rubbing up against me. His lips connected with mine and I felt his tongue gently slide across my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. Our tongues danced and he very tenderly massaged my tongue. His soft hands lifted my bra up and he immaturely fondled with my breasts. I couldn't help but smile at this. _I think this is the first time Near has gotten sexually aroused. Well then I guess I'll have to make it the best he's ever had. _I felt his fondling make my nipples get hard and he used his thumbs to attend to them. His lips moved down to my neck and I sat up a little so I could fully take off my bra. He pushed me back and I felt his tongue slide over my breasts and my nipples causing me to moan ever so slightly. I wanted out of my jeans, but he hadn't got there yet. He looked up at me and I blushed looking down at him. His entire face was scarlet red, it was so cute. "D'you believe me now?" he asked licking his lips while looking back up at me. I smirked.

"No I don't think I get it, could you please show me more Near?" I begged softly biting on my pointer finger. I saw his angelic smile turn devilish and he began to kiss my stomach, making hearts, circles, and silly designs with his tongue. I felt his hands unbutton my jeans and stop kissing me. He sat on his knees and began to take off my jeans. He pulled them all the way off and I was only left in my bright pink panties which he wanted to tear off right away. He crawled back onto the bed and our lips locked once more. I felt his hands slide over my already wet panties and he softly began to rub me. I softly moaned out and pulled him closer. I could feel him smirk as we kissed and he pulled away. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt and once he was done with that he threw it to the side. He laid back down and I could feel his skin touch mine and I thought I was going to lose it. I rolled him on his back and pinned his hands slightly down. I let them go and began to kiss and softly bite his neck. I went lower down towards his stomach and made a heart around his bellybutton, he chuckled a little bit at that. "Near your skin is so soft…." I breathed out. His hands began to play with my hair as I went even lower. I slowly slid his pants off and I exposed him in his white boxers. I massaged his growing cook and looked up at him. His face was scarlet red and he was biting his fingernail. I giggled a little bit. "Are you nervous?" I asked continuing to massage him through his thin boxers.

"N-No…it feels so good…I don't want to make too much noise…." he stopped and enjoyed the massage I was giving him. "Mello will yell at me if I make too much noise." I giggled and slithered his boxers off. His erect cock sprang up waiting for my lips to softly touch it. Near tightly closed his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes Near," I said teasing him with the tip of my tongue. "Just relax and enjoy. Who cares what Mello says, make as much noise as you want…" _No duh Mello and Matt have shown this kid porn, but it seems he never imagined it would happen to him. _I continued to tease him and then put the tip of his cock inside my mouth and began to move my head up and down using my tongue again to stroke his shaft. He curled his toes and gripped the bed sheets.

"Ohhh my god ~~~~, your lips are amazing." He breathed finally relaxing a little more. I could feel his tiny body become less tense and I drew little hearts on his stomach with my fingernails. He began to thrust his hips and slowly began to fuck my mouth. I looked up at him and saw how much pleasure the little seventeen year old was in. I stopped and kissed all the way back up his stomach to his chest, and landed on his lips. He rolled me over on my back and leaned over for something in his drawer, my guess a condom. "Mello never showed me how to put it on…" he said. I sat up and opened it and slid it on him while giving him a slight hand job and looking in his eyes. I laid back down and he came closer to my lips and held himself up with his hands. I felt him get close to me and he teased me through my panties making me go crazy. _Jeez I never knew he was capable of this…_I slowly took my panties off and I felt his erect cock touch me. He slowly slid himself into me and I arched my back. He kissed my lips and began to thrust. He started out really slow at first, staring at me and kissing me. "You really are so beautiful ~~~~. I want to make you feel so good…" he whispered.

"Near you're making me go crazy." I put our noses together and smiled. I have never been in this much pleasure before, and neither has he probably. He pulled away and put his hand son my hips and began to thrust a bit faster than he had before. I massaged my own breasts looking up at him bashfully and smiling. "Near please go faster…" I begged. He put his hands next to me and began to thrust faster than before. I arched my back and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh my gosh Near….Near…." I moaned.

"Oh my gosh ~~~~, I'm going to cum…" he breathed out.

"Near, please go faster, please, please….I want you to be as loud as you can…" I giggled feeling his cock slide in and out of me. I felt his pace get even faster and I could feel my orgasm come forth within my stomach. I licked my lips looking at Near thrust in me faster. "Ohhhh my gosh…." I moaned.

"Ahhhh oh my freakin' gosh!" He groaned loudly and I could tell he came. Shortly after he did, with a few more thrusts I came and pulled him into a kiss. He nuzzled his nose with mine. "That was amazing ~~~~~." He whispered.

"No, you're amazing." I kissed his cheek gently.

"Near! I told you not to make a lot of––" The door opened. Mello and Matt were standing there with their jaws dropped. _Oh well, we didn't listen to Mello and it was worth it. _


End file.
